


Out of the blue

by whistle0697



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistle0697/pseuds/whistle0697
Summary: Peter just got into the car and was pulling out of the parking lot. “So, where are we going? You can tell me now, it´s not like I can flee.” Stiles laughed awkwardly. “You will see when we are there. Patience is not really your forte isn´t it. But I promise you, you will like it.” Peter winked at him.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 66





	Out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> I found this work in my stuff folder and noticed that I never posted it, so maybe you like it.   
> It´s very oc and short I think but nevertheless I like it. Sorry for typos etc. The story is not betaed.   
> Have fun readying and maybe leave me kudos or a comment so I can improve my writing skills!

After the chaos with the alpha pack and the nogitsune everything slowly fell into place. Scott was growing into his new position as alpha, him and Kira were together now for half a year and they were happy. Scott and Stiles bromance was blooming as Stiles was the second in command, additionally every second weekend was bff weekend.

Lydia was grieving Aiden, but not for long. Jackson came back from London and the two of them gave a relationship a new chance and it seemed like they were happy too.

Ethan finally told Danny about werewolves and they stayed together, making Danny a part of the pack.

Isaac is living with Derek again and nobody was sure if there was even more between them than a bromance. Peter was also living at the loft with these two and was spending time with Chris.

Allison’s death affected the whole pack especially her father, who was better now, maybe the time he spent with Peter was the reason for this. The two of them were going out together doing whatever they were doing. They never really told anyone and nobody was ever brave enough to ask.

Last but not least …. Stiles. The boy was feeling guilty for Allison´s death for a long time but talking to Scott and Chris helped him to overcome the feeling. Stiles knew he was possessed at the time but either way the guilt didn´t completely vanish. His father sometimes had to wake Stiles up when he had nightmares. But all in all he was feeling better at the moment. But now when the supernatural problems were all solved, he was struggling with his sexuality and morality. Why? Cause he seemed to have a crush on an elder pack member. And no not months older or some years, no decades. Stiles crushed on Chris Argent, the father of his dead pack member, his best friends ex-girlfriend and former hunter. This was not the only big problem due to the fact that Stiles also kind of seems to like Peter, the creeper and also murderer-werewolf, more than just a friend. And the worst thing ever was that Stiles guessed that Peter and Chris were already in a relationship. Together.

Stiles sighed. He told nobody about his problem and was carrying it with him everywhere he went. How could he suddenly think about being part of a threesome? Thinking of having a relationship with not one but two people? Thinking he could have a chance with them?

He shook his head and stood up from his bed. Later this evening he had to go over to Deaton´s cause he had to learn more about the spark inside him. Apparently he was something like a Harry Potter, but he had to learn how to use it. It is going to be important in the future cause you can never know what supernatural beings would come to visit Beacon Hills. Stiles snorted at the thought. The boy also would like to train fighting and shooting. He would ask Chris for help.

Suddenly there was a movement behind him, slowly he turned around. Standing there was Peter and he was looking good in his v-neck and tight jeans.

“What do you want Peter?” Stiles asked and looked into the others eyes. “Oh Stiles, do I have to want anything from you to come and see you?” The older man grinned at the teenager, who was currently rolling his eyes. “But, yes I need you. Right now!” continued the werewolf. “Come with me, my car is in front of your house.”

Stiles eyed him skeptically “Why? And where do you need me?” Peter just gave him a strange look. “Just come and you will see.”

The boy groaned, he didn´t want to spend much time with Peter cause he was afraid the other would notice his feelings, but Stiles knew that what Peter wanted to have he would get. “Okay, but I have to be at the vet´s at six thirty.” 

Peter nodded and took Stiles hand and pulled him downstairs. Stiles had luck because his dad was at work, so he wouldn´t say anything to Peter taking Stiles with him. Standing in front of Peter’s car Stiles was kind of lost in his thoughts and then the car door was open and he was gently pushed on the passenger seat. Stiles was surprised that the creeper wolf could be so gentle and whispered “Thanks, was just lost in my thoughts.”

Peter just got into the car and was pulling out of the parking lot. “So, where are we going? You can tell me now, it´s not like I can flee.” Stiles laughed awkwardly. “You will see when we are there. Patience is not really your forte isn´t it. But I promise you, you will like it.” Peter winked at him.

Stiles just leaned back in his seat and waited. “You are beautiful.” The boy was not sure if he heard correctly. Did Peter Hale, his crush, tell him that he was beautiful? “Huh?” The other man smiled but said nothing. 

Some minutes later they reached a house in the middle of the woods. “Is this yours?” wanted Stiles to know. A nod from Peter “But not mine alone.” That was when Chris stepped out of the house. “So it´s true then, you are a couple. But why the hell did you take me here?” Chris cleared his throat “Well, first you come inside then we can talk.” He took Stiles hand and they walked inside. Stiles was a bit stiff and irritated. What was happening? Why did Chris take his hand? Why did Peter call him beautiful?

As they entered the house the boy was stunned, it was really nicely furnished. A big open living room with two massive couches and a big TV. On the right side of the room was the entrance to the kitchen which was mostly in white and looked just wonderful clean. On the left side you could see a circular staircase. “Wow.” said Stiles in awe. “Nice home.”

“It´s good that you like it.” Stiles frowned. “Why?”

Peter growled “You are asking too many questions. Sit down on the couch with Chris while I go get something to drink for us and then we can talk.”

Stiles was annoyed and was wondering what they would tell him. This encounter and visit was weird and just strange but anyway he sat down on Chris right side. “So Stiles how are you? Everything okay at school?” Now Chris was asking him such normal questions it was really irritating him. “Uhhm yeah I´m fine, thanks. And you? Actually schools out since last week but I got good grades so it was okay.”

The other man nodded “I´m good too. Sorry we didn´t tell you before. You know, about the house. I just needed some time alone to think, but we will tell the rest of the pack soon.” He smiled. “Hey Chris, can I ask you a question? Do you really forgive me … Allison´s death?

Chris looked shocked and then two arms were around him. The former hunter was hugging him. “Stiles, how many times must I tell you that there is nothing to forgive. You were not yourself. The onis killed her, that’s it. I can live with it cause I´m not alone.”

Stiles hugged him back “Okay, Chris.” Chris just pulled him closer. “Sorry for being such a whiner. But I had to know for sure.” That was when Peter entered the living room again. “What is going on here? I´m just getting some drinks and you get yourself a new lover.” Immediately Stiles pulled back and seated himself on the other side of the couch. “Sorry.” Stiles said quietly. Chris gave Peter a glare. “It´s okay Stiles, Peter didn´t mean to be so rude.” “Well I did, but I also wanted to know why you are cuddling without me?” The werewolf pouted and it was so cute Stiles had to grin.

Peter put the drinks on the table in front of the sofa then he sat down close to Chris but not before he grabbed Stiles and pulled him on their laps. Stiles suddenly blushed and wanted to get up again.

What was going on here? What are these two doing with me? The boy was lost.

“Don´t be so shy sweetheart, stay here.” Chris went on “We need to tell you something—“ Peter interrupted him “Did you know that humans, if they are mates of werewolves, establish their bonds to their mate or mates when they turn eighteen?” Stiles shook his head, that was new to him.

“Well and exactly that is what is happening here. You are our mate.” Stiles was stunned and didn´t react. Before he could reply Chris scolded his partner “Why do you have to blurt out something like this? I told you I wanted to tell him—“ Chris was interrupted namely by Stiles kissing him chastely.

Immediately the boy was pulled closer and the man kissed him back. “Hey, I want a kiss too.” That made Stiles laugh but he leaned over to Peter and kissed him gently. “It kind of took you long my birthday was a month ago.” Stiles frowned. “Yeah, well at first we didn´t know ourselves. It was a bit strange cause who is in love with a young man as you are? And then we both developed feelings for you—“ “You don´t think it was weird for me too. I suddenly loved two older men.”

That earned him two shocked looks “You love us?” Chris asked. Stiles nodded shyly. “We love you too.” The boy hugged both of them tight.

“Stiles, didn´t you say you had to be at Deaton’s at six thirty?” wanted Peter to know. “Yes, why?” The man grinned at him “Look at your watch. “

“Shit. Can you drive me please?” Stiles looked pleadingly at Peter, who kissed him before pulling himself and Stiles with him. Chris was looking a bit surprised “What do you need from Deaton?”

“He trains me so that I can use my spark efficiently.” The man nodded. “Makes sense.”

“By the way, could you also train with me? You know I want to learn how to fight and shoot.” Chris nodded. “We´ll see what we can do. I´ll come with you two.”

About twenty minutes later they were at the vet´s. “Hello. Stiles I see you brought two guests.” Was what the heard from the inside. “Yeah, I hope you don´t mind.”

Two hours later they finished their work, it was successful more or less at least. Stiles had learned how to control his magic. Peter and Chris had stayed the whole time even if Stiles told them that they didn´t need to. Peter just said “You want to walk home?”

“I could always text my dad.”

Now it was time to say goodbye. “Stiles, come by some time next week.” Stiles saluted and the three of them walked to the car. Chris opened him the door and the boy got into the backseat. “Thanks.”

“You are good with your spark.” Peter nodded. “I still have to put some work into it but it´s okay.” Stiles answered. “Can you drive me home, my dad is waiting for me?”

“Yeah, but only if you promise to spend tomorrow with us.”

“Wouldn´t want to do any other thing.” Stiles smiled.

It was nearly nine p.m. when they reached the house. All of them got out of the car to say goodbye. Peter and Chris kissed Stiles on the cheek and wished him a good night before driving home themselves.

Stiles wasn´t exactly sure if or what he should tell his father about this. He went into the living room “Hey dad, I´m home.”

“Stiles, I´m in the kitchen.”

The boy went over into the next room. “Hey dad.”

“Hello son, how was your day?”

“It was really good and yours?”

The sheriff looked at the dreamy look in Stiles face and frowned. “Mine was okay, many Things to do at work. What happened? You look really happy, it´s been a long time since you looked this content.”

Stiles felt himself smile “What if I told you that I found my mates today?”

His father looked confused “Mates?”

“Yeah mates, lovers, partners for the long haul.”

The older Stilinski groaned “I know them, don´t I.” It was no question. “Stiles, why two. Oh god, they are older than you.”

Stiles laughed. “Yes, you know them, I don´t know why two but it doesn´t matter to me and yes again they are older than I am. It´s Peter and Chris.” His dad looked like he would faint any second.

“You are kidding me right now. Please tell me you are.” Stiles shook his head.

His dad was speechless.

“Dad, everything is okay. I lo… like them. And you can´t change who’s mate you are.”

“It´s getting better and better. Son. But you can just ignore who´s mate you are.”

“But I don´t want to ignore it. I love them.” Stiles said forcefully.

“I always knew that you are something special but… Stiles I think I can live with it if you are happy. But if I were them I would be careful around me.”

Stiles immediately hugged his dad “You are the best. Love you. By the way I´ll spend tomorrow with them, hope it´s okay.” The boy didn´t wait for an answer he just climbed up the stairs and got ready for bed.

When Stiles was lying in his bed afterwards he was thinking about everything. How would the pack react? Would a relationship with three people work?

Thinking about everything he fell asleep.

In the morning he woke up and felt something warm besides him. Stiles opened his eyes. There was Peter sitting on the edge of his bed. “Hey sleepyhead, it´s nearly midday, time to get up. We have plans for today so hurry up.” Stiles sighed. Peter looked at the boy, at his mate and gave him a kiss before leaving the room. “We are waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Stiles nearly jumped out of bed and quickly searched for something to wear. In his hurry he just grabbed a clean shirt and jeans, pulled them on and bolted into the bathroom.

Five minutes later Stiles was ready to go and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had a smile on his face and as he saw his two mates sitting there talking, obviously waiting for him, the boy hurried over and kissed both of them. First Chris then Peter. “Good morning.”

“A good morning indeed” said Chris and Peter grinned at him. “I agree.”

“So what are your plans for today?”

Peter rolled his eyes. Chris was chuckling “It´s a surprise. But now get into the car.”

Stiles was surprised when Chris sat with him in the backseat. Peter started the car and Chris took his hand. The amount of touching was astonishing even if the former hunter was no werewolf, but Stiles decided not to ask why, he just enjoyed the closeness. It was amazing to suddenly have two awesome boyfriends and Stiles hoped that it would last.

“Don´t think too much sweetheart. Wouldn´t want you to break your head. Just enjoy the day.” Peter looked at him through the rearview mirror.

An hour later, which they spent talking and laughing, they had reached their destiny. It was a big building and there were many cars parked in front of it. “What is this?” Stiles asked curiously.

“We´ll go inside and you´ll see.”

Chris got them tickets and they went inside.

A big poster “MARVEL” was the first thing to catch Stiles attention. His look went over the stalls. Spiderman, Flash, Ant-Man, Ironman, Hulk etc. Every superhero Stiles could imagine was there, on mugs, t-shirts, magazines and so on. They took him to a convention. A fucking convention. Could it get any better?

“Thank you, thank you soo much.” Stiles jumped up and down out of excitement before hugging Peter and Chris tightly. Both of them started to laugh, Stiles was behaving like a child but he was happy and that made the two of them happy too.

“Come we need to go and look at everything. I need to see everything.” Stiles took their hands and pulled them with him, giggling.

The three of them spent a wonderful day there. Late in the evening they reached Beacon Hills, but before going home they went for dinner.

For the first time that day Stiles looked at his phone. He had six missed calls, two from his dad as well as Scott and Lydia and Derek had also called him once. Isaac had written him a message and Jackson too. “Sorry guys I have to call them back just go on eating, I´m finished already.” Stiles got up and called his dad.

“Hey dad, I´m sorry but I was at a convention and it was amazing….”

“It´s okay son, do you think you will be home this evening?”

“Are you implying that you would be okay with me spending the night with my mates?”

“You are eighteen son, I can hardly boss you around anymore.” His dad laughed. “You promise me that you are careful and that the three of you come over tomorrow for pack dinner. I think we´ll have a barbeque cause the weather is perfect.”

“That´s more than fine, dad. Love you and see you tomorrow.”

“Love you too, son. Have a good evening.”

Stiles bumped his fist in the air, his dad was the best.

Now he would call Scott.

“Heey Scotty, whats up?”

“Hey man, nothing just wanted to get in touch and ask you if we can have a barbeque tomorrow instead of normal dinner?”

“Yeah, my dad wanted to do that anyway. What did you do today? You wouldn´t believe me what I did today. I was at a superheroes convention together with Chris and Peter.”

“Just spent some time with Kira … wait Peter and Chris. Weird, but sounds like you had fun. Better bought me a little something dude.” Scott was laughing.

“Yeah, well…”

“Just joking.” Stiles heard someone calling for Scott. “My mom is calling me, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

“Hey Lyds, why did you call me?”

“Stiles, finally. Can´t I just call my gay best friend to talk with me?” She made a pause “No, actually I wanted to ask you if you would go to the mall with me, but we can do that next week. I have a date with Jackson, see you tomorrow.”

She just hung up on him, Stiles shook his head. Ladies and gentlemen that was Lydia Martin. Now he needed to call Derek and write a message to Isaac.

“Hey Derek, buddy. What do you need?”

“Hello, you don´t coincidentally know where my uncle is?”

Stiles began to grin “Yeah, I do. He´s sitting in this dinner with Chris.”

“Okay, just tell him to call me. Bye.”

“See ya.” Stiles was frowning, but that was typically Derek. No thanks but a bye. That’s at least something.

Isaac just told him over message that he would be late for dinner tomorrow.

Stiles replied: _It´s fine. Looking forward to see you. Bye._

Finally he could go back to his friends. “That did take long. How many people were already missing you, sweety?” Peter joked. “Three, one actually asked for you. Please call Derek after dinner.”

“Okaaay.” Was the answer. “My nephew is strange” Stiles looked at him “That something new?”

Peter glanced at the boy “Hey, just kidding. Derek is my buddy even if we had more than a rough start. It´s kind of strange he now kind of is my nephew too. Omg.”

Chris laughed at the face Stiles made and Peter just grinned.

“Hey I have to ask you two something.”

“Go ahead.”

“Are we going to tell the pack?”

“About our relationship?”

“Yeah.” Stiles waited nervously for the answer.

“Why shouldn´t we?” was Peters answer. “Yes, exactly Stiles why shouldn´t we?”

“Ah, yeah well.” Stiles was blushing. “You never told us about your relationship and maybe I´m you now …--“

“You think that we are ashamed of you? That we don´t want to show you off?” Chris was looking at Stiles with big eyes. “How can you even think about that. You are just perfect and we—“ Peter interrupted “We want the whole world to know how ecstatic we are to have you as a partner.”

Both men were giving him concerned looks while taking Stiles hands in theirs. “Do you really think so?”

As answer he was kissed on his cheeks. “Absolutely sure, sweetheart.” Peter was giving him a gentle look. “And therefore, of course will we tell the others tomorrow.”

Chris and Peter were having a short conversation only looking at each other. Their mate needed some comfort.

“You know my dad said if I wanted I could spent the night at yours, if you want me too.”

Peter immediately called for the bill. He was having a devious smile on his face and Stiles wondered what he planned. Chris was trying to hide his grin behind his hands.

Twenty minutes later they reached their house. Peter called Derek and Stiles and Chris meanwhile sat down on the couch to watch some late night television.

Then Peter came into the room. “Derek just told me that Cora is coming to visit next week.”

“That’s awesome.” Stiles said before yawning. “Yeah that it is. And you need to go to bed. It´s late and we have dinner tomorrow.” “No it´s barbeque.” mentioned Stiles “My dad told me on the phone. I suspect that he is going to want to talk to you about this. So I´m saying sorry for that right now.”

“Do you need something to wear for the night?”

“No, thanks I sleep in my boxers if that’s okay.” Stiles smiled tiredly. Leading Stiles upstairs in their bedroom, Peter was the first one to vanish into the bathroom.

“Wow, that´s incredible Chris.” The room was huge, the bed was huge as were the windows. Everything huge and even a TV in the bedroom. “It´s definitely nice yeah.”

Chris pulled Stiles close and kissed his nose. “Please don´t doubt yourself anymore, you are so beautiful.” The boy blushed. “I´ll try. You are really attractive too, just to have told you.”

“Hey, and what about me?”

“Peter as if you don´t know that you are totally hot. But for now just get ready for bed there are others who want to use the bathroom.” shouted Stiles.

Chris chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. Now you two can use the bathroom.” Peter was pouting and looked so cute again.

Half an hour later the three of them were lying on the bed. Stiles in the middle, Chris was on the right side and Peter on the left.

The werewolf was making circles on Stiles arms and Chris was hugging the boy, pressing kisses on his neck. And Stiles was driving his left hand through Peter’s hair, while his right hand kneaded Chris shoulders lightly. “I could lie here with you two for eternity.” The two men chuckled at Stiles exclamation.

“Guys, that was amazing today thank you. And also thank you for letting me sleep here with you.” Stiles pulled his two lovers as close as possible.

“No need to thank us, we are happy that we can spend time with you sweety.”

“Stiles, I don´t know how you do this but you are making Peter a real sap.” Chris smiled.

“Shhh, don´t listen to what Chris is saying sweetheart. Sleep now.” whispered Peter into Stiles ear.

But the boy was already asleep then. “Oh isn´t he cute when he´s sleeping.”

“Peter stop it, it´s too much. Go and sleep now.” Chris yawned. Peter mumbled something but it didn´t matter everyone but him was asleep now.

On the next day Peter woke up with Chris in his arms and the whole house was smelling like someone cooked pancakes or something like that. His second thought was: Where is Stiles?

Carefully and without waking up the sleeping man in his arms, Peter wanted to get up but was stopped when the door opened. “Stay in bed, I brought us breakfast.” So that was why it smelled like pancakes, Stiles made some for them.

Gently the werewolf shook his still sleeping mate. “Hey, Chris time to get up. Stiles made pancakes for breakfast. And we´ll eat them without you if you don´t get up.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “You are evil.” But laughed anyways.

“What.” mumbled Chris sleepily. Stiles kissed his forehead. “Breakfast in bed, I made pancakes.”

“Okay thank you.” The man yawned.

Ten minutes later not one of the pancakes was on the plate anymore. “That was acceptable…..you can make them every week, sweetie.” Peter’s words made the other two laugh. “Your wish is my command.” Stiles saluted.

“So Stiles, did you sleep well here?” The _with us_ unspoken.

“Course, how couldn´t I.” Stiles winked at Chris. “What do you want to do until we have to attend the barbeque?”

“Nothing, just staying here, doing exactly nothing. The evening will get exciting enough.” Peter smirked and gave Stiles a chaste kiss.

\--------------------------

Stiles drove home alone cause he wanted to change his clothes for the evening. Barbeque would start at six. Twenty minutes left until then, but Stiles heard Peters car and when he looked out of the window he would see Chris and Peter getting out of the car.

As fast as he could Stiles ran down the stairs to greet his boyfriends. The boy was nervous what his pack would say about their relationship.

Stiles opened the door, and instantly threw his hands around Peter’s neck to kiss him. The man responded passionately. But then they heard someone chough behind Stiles. “Son could you please also let me greet our guests? You are taking too long.”

Chris was chuckling. Then the Sheriff greeted Peter and Stiles came to kiss and hug him too. Both of them didn´t hear the older Stilinski threatening Peter.

After that they went into the garden to wait for the others. Chris and the Sheriff were talking about something concerning guns and Stiles and Peter were just sitting in the sun, Stiles on Peters lap, eyes closed.

Then Stiles heard Peter chuckle and opened his eyes, only to see Scott standing there staring, eyes wide. Stiles began to laugh. “Scott, meet my boyfriend.”

“Hey! Aren´t you forgetting something?”

“Sorry, meet my boyfriends.” Chris approached them from behind and put one of his hands on Peters and the other one on Stiles shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
